


Prince Charming

by Theeboyz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Abusive John, Hunterverse, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, Pups, a/o, goodhearted amelia, slow burnish???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeboyz/pseuds/Theeboyz
Summary: When Castiel finds his mate, he's more than thrilled.To Dean, he was only trying to pull off an easy case that for no reason, should've become personal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! Input is appreciated and this is my first fic!!

     As he turned to enter the aisle; he was bombarded with the smell of honeysuckle and leather. It came from a guy with a few bags off salt and a bunch of rope bundles in his arms. 

      Mate! He was so excited! It was just like his dad had said! True love. But he was lucky that had found his mate so soon. The sandy haired boy just raised an eyebrow at him while he was busy gaping in awe at his mate, the most beautiful person he was sure had ever existed. 

        But his mate was not coming to him, or even showing any sign of excitement? Maybe he had not scented him properly yet, that made sense. 

       Just as he was about to say something and walk towards him; His father; chuck, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into his group of brothers. "Castiel. You cannot go up to every good looking person you think you've seen and act like you're a Prince Charming mate story" 

       As Castiel protested chuck just zoned most of it out. The kid was human. It wasn't worth it to get involved in that if it was just a children's crush. Castiel would move on and present anyhow.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✌️✨✌️

A simple were case; take out the reclusive seeming alpha and wait for the rest of the pack to fall. The pack didn't seem too large but it was hard to tell sometimes. They assumed from the information they had gotten back at the bunker that the pack likely only had thirty to forty members. Small enough to crumble without their alpha.

Maybe if they weren't so much like dogs; then they would actually live longer. He figured he was doing them a favor. 

The alpha' house was on the outskirts of what he assumed was the pack town, but he couldn't see much in the dark besides the house and the fence he had jumped over to get to it. It was a simple house, real big for one guy. No television as far as he could find, one house phone he had seen in the living room, and no computers could be found anyone else he searched. He guessed the mutt was either poor or dumb. Most packs were both. Garth and Beth were an exception but that was it, and that was only alright because his father hadn't figured out about them yet.

Dean pivoted as he walked around the corner at the sound of distant shuffling. At the end of the corridor he could clearly see a mop of dark hair sitting above the flat outline of a couch. He was facing the other way. Dean could've shot from there and he would've hit no doubt.

But with the effort it took to find him, dean wanted to get closer. For the enjoyment of it, he told himself. The gun was cocked and was held a good foot and a half away from him as he approached, getting closer and closer by the second, it was going to be an easy kill. Case closed. The nose of the gun gently nuzzled its way against the mans head. "Times up mutt."

He expected hands in the air, or at least a growl or something cowardly or that nature. But the day was seemingly full of surprises for Dean. "Mate!" As quickly as dean had gotten his gun in a position to shoot, the were was over the top of the couch and crushing him. 

No, not violently of scarily. A bear hug that pinned his arms to his sides and forced him to drop the gun. His eyes widened as he felt the smooth plastic slide through his fingers and then bounce gently to the floor. He was sure he was dead. He was only nineteen, Dean didn't want to die, at least not like this. Not by getting eaten on a simple were case in Montana. Hunters were supposed to go out courageously, like a vampire nest all surprising a guy and he takes twenty of them before they get him. Not a kid being cocky and getting wiped out by a single were.

His head was swirling in fear as he waited for the thing to sink its teeth into him and rip him to shreds. His vision blurred and spiked with color as he began to feel very heavy. And with that, he fell unconscious, simply hoping on a shred of doubt to survive. 

0o0O0o0

He had expected that if he called Gabriel, that his brother would be the most likely person to understand and act like a civilized adult. But of course that didn't happen. Gabriel had called Chuck and their dad had of course woken up the pack basically, causing a small mass hysteria over a hunter.

It wasn't a hunter. It was his mate. So he had assumed his mate would be a were. -That could be worked around. He was sure that once his mate had come to, that he would understand and graciously accept the bite and to mate him, Castiel was sure of it. 

His mate was wonderful looking. Soft hair, greener eyes than the wild flower fields, and more freckles than he could count. They had taken and disassembled his gun and had taken everything else as a precaution. From his wallet, they discovered that his name was Dean. Again he thought the name was beautiful too.

It was slightly uncomfortable to have them handling his mate. But Hannah finally convinced him that it was for the best, and he was slightly happy to know Dean would be changed into the clothes Missouri sent him as a gift for presenting. A little something to make the future parent of my grand babies more comfortable, as she had noted. It was silky cotton, a nice blue long sleeved shirt with a pair of light brown pants. And as he had assumed; he thought Dean looked even more amazing now. Castiel couldn't understand why any omega would consciously wear that many layers.

Oh, he reminded himself that his mate was still human. He hated all the ruckus that was going on with the issue. After they had changed Dean and washed him, they had taken him to Castiel' room and only allowed Hannah, Michael, and Inias in the room. 

He thought he should be at least able to know what how Dean was doing. He was in the dark about it all. Michael had sent Gabriel to distract him even, but the attempt was futile. Castiel was waiting for his mate. And the knowing that they all knew of his condition and mental well being, and he did not, was frustrating to say the least. "Gabriel- just tell me anything, has he asked for me yet? They're keeping him happy right?"

"I thought alphas were the well kept together ones.. Chill your britches baby bro. I doubt you'd want to be up there right now if you knew. It's not pretty- you've really got yourself a fighter up there.." Gabriel was calm and monotone as he said it all. But it was all Castiel needed as mental permission to make it his mission to figure out what was going on with his mate and why he wasn't allowed to be with him. 

He stormed up the stairs past the temporarily distracted pack members who in hindsight, couldn't have done much to stop him anyways. He had gone a little alpha, and the sight on his bedroom didn't help that either. 

Over by the window, Michael had Dean pinned against the floor. Michael had gone full alpha to keep a growling clawing dean from rolling him to shreds. But Dean was hurt! Castiel wasn't sure how or really what happened, but he was able to push Michael off Dean and force his mate to scent him in order for him to return to his normal state. 

And then only half a minute later, attempt to push past Castiel to get to Michael. "Y-you..!" He was incoherently screeching and shouting while the alpha attempted to hold him back by the waste. "Y-you bit me..!" Dean was a roaring, sobbing mess with were features that made two second appearances as he ranted along, gradually tiring himself out to a point to where he just practically hung over Castiel' arm. 

Dean only seemed to smell nicer now. His scent had changed, because he had changed. Because Michael had bitten him. His brother had bitten his mate, without his or Dean' permission. As things linked and he turned to Michael. He set Dean down and pointed at him angrily. "You bit him?! What are you- ten?! You don't have control over that? You hurt my mate!" 

"But now he-he's pack..! He was a risk before! Now he can't hurt any of us in a hunters sense!" Michael defended himself as he backed up into the wall with his arms out in front of him defensively. "Now you can mate him..!" 

Castiel could only grumble and shove him slightly in response. He couldn't deny that his older brother was right, but he did want his mate to actually want him. He wasn't a cruel alpha. But he knew he would've never been able to mate Dean if he were human. 

So Castiel did the only reasonable thing for an angry alpha to do in the situation, he made everyone else but Dean leave. Dean had wanted to leave; but Castiel could tell that he was tired, and he wanted Dean to know all of what was going on. He was technically part of the pack now anyways. His mate had passed out again, he wasn't surprised. It wasn't uncommon seeing as his body needed that time to adjust both mentally and physically without overwhelming him. 

The alpha attempted to comfortably lay him down but eventually gave up as Dean seemed to adjust himself in his sleep. He looked peaceful and calm; the stark and sheer opposite of what he had seen from him earlier during the fight with Michael. That anger though, looked to be fueled by hurt. Which he completely understood that Dean would be feeling in the new environment. Not that Castiel had ever had to adjust to becoming a were though. He wasn't sure of anyone besides his cousins mate who had come straight from human to omega. But he didn't know the couple that well, he knew that the guys name was long, but that he went by Alfie; and that the pair had three kids in the past four years. 

He only dreamed that Dean could get to be that happy and content. Of course he would be willing to give his mate that. As the pack alpha, Castiel was assumed and expected to have an heir. Most alphas had a lot of children though. His dad had had six, his grandfather had had seven, and so he was only slightly thrilled to get to carry on the legacy now that he had formally met Dean and gotten him into the pack. 

Adam had told him that at first, Alfie had been hesitant about pups but had changed his mind after the first and was all for it. After not finding his mate within the year of presenting, originally Castiel had assumed that he would have to pass on his position since he didn't have a mate, so he hadn't really listened in on all the pup stories and mating tales. Now he was wishing he had.

His mate was waiting in his own bedroom! But he knew nothing about him, what if his mate genuinely couldn't grow to like him? That rarely happened but what if it did? He thought of himself as a fairly versatile kind of guy. He could play sports if needed, he liked books, he got outside as much as possible, could work manual labor, and he was willing to do most anything that his family or pack was interested in, and now, the same went for dean aswell, maybe even more so. 

Since Dean had been a hunter, (there was no possible way that he could be one now- he'd be a traitor to his own kind) Castiel knew that maybe he would like animal hunting or maybe archery or shooting range activities? He wanted his mate to be happy!

And he wanted the pack to like Dean too. They were technically going to have to but he still hoped that everyone genuinely would value him. He hardly knew Dean yet the omega was already so heart-sickeningly wonderful that Castiel wanted to be sappy and spoil and treat Dean like a king even if it emptied his pocketbooks down to dust. 

When they first examined Dean, he was thrilled to not see a wedding ring. He would've felt overwhelmingly guilty if the man had already developed feelings for someone else. The thought alone, which he couldn't help but allow to linger as he watched over him, haunted him deep down; even though he tried to ignore it.

He would've respected Dean' feelings though, it wouldn't have been mate love if Castiel would've forced himself on him. Those types of mates were almost always an unhealthy relationship in which only one felt the tug of the bond. Those were where abused omegas mostly came from when they fled to his pack. He would never let that happen to his Dean.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple pie. Roses. Cleanliness. The scent stuck to his nose like the scent of home after long getting used to it. He attempted to curl up closer and more comfortably, as though a child not adjusted to being out of the womb. The pads of his palm brushed against something warm before seeming to settle on something on their own accord. 

It was soft and warm, smooth to the touch with rough undertones. And it was moving. Rising and falling with small bumps of jolts of rising in between. As his eyes adjusted he could begin to see his hand, slightly scratched and bloodied, was resting on skin.

Someone else's cheek to be exact. It was a mans. A man with blue eyes that seemed to draw him in like a dangerously swift current. He was in bed with a man? Dean instinctively shot up. He quickly felt the blood rise to head and his stomach turnt unpredictably until he knew he physically had to lay down again. 

The man was gently taking his hand and saying things he couldn't comprehend; his conscious thoughts seemed to swim as he tried to make sense of the situation. As the guy sat next to him, holding his hand and smiling; Dean was able to recognize it. It was the were. The were who caused him to black out and had dragged him away from the fight with the other ma- were, who had bitten him. 

His hand flew from the were' grasp to the back of his back where he could faintly feel the indents. But it was just red skin, the gore seemingly fixed itself. It was too late for him; the bite had taken so his only option left was that he had to find his gun, get away from these mutts, and plant a bullet in his frontal lobe before his dad ever could find out. Otherwise he'd probably be tortured for answers, and probably salt and burned alive. It was a cowards death, and Dean Winchester was no coward. 

He looked around nervously and tried to find the best route to escape. It was a large room with a four poster bed which had silk sheets covering him. The walls were light blue and the the floors were wood. It was homey and screamed farmhouse. There was a skylight, there was no way he could jump up high enough to get to it; a large window on his right of the room, but he could tell it had to be at least a story of two off the ground, and finally there were two doors, one to the left of the room and one facing the end of the bed. There was a fifty/fifty chance he'd get lucky and pick the one that led into the house where he could easily escape. That is, if there was no one else in the house. "Dean.. Are you feeling alright..? I can get water if you're warm or light-headed.." 

He finally looked up to the man who was talking to him. His voice was deep and smooth but he spoke to dean as though he was talking to a hurt animal that he was afraid of scaring away. "It's been almost a day since you've likely eaten.. I can get you anything that sounds good." He made another offer as Dean tried to sit up again. This time slower, and he was actually successful in his endeavor.

He took his hands and rubbed the nights fog away from his eyes as he became more of aware of the situation and the man. Then he began putting his plan together. "A-actually could I just have some ice..?" Dean almost pleaded, attempting to sound as innocent with it as he could. 

The were nodded and eagerly darted out of the room. Dean checked to see if there was anyone else in the room before starting to stand up, "So you're the one who's got my son head over heals like a kid with a crush." He fell back into the bed as an older woman came into the room and locked the door behind her. He wasn't an amateur; he knew that was a bad sign for him. She got closer and he pushed himself as far back into the bed as possible. "I know with all them around, that it's scary.. But you'll come to understand it. He's a good man. Most of them are. They're better than most of are, I know- you think of us as the less domesticated wilder version of people; uncivilized." She explained as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand came to the top of her shirt were she quickly flashed a glimpse of the tattoo. It was identical to his and most hunters. 

"I got lucky; I met chuck at summer camp and he eased me into things so that the pack never knew I was a real hunter, he came up with some story about how they'd abducted me and all that. You've been thrown in, cold turkey. But Castiels a good man. And he's been waiting for you for a long time. So don't throw in the towel right away, give him a chance, you're his mate; he'll know how to help with this.. You don't realize how harsh your life used to be until you come to appreciate this."

"Hunters aren't friends, they're business partners. Packs are family. Don't run Dean- you'll only regret it. Now.. if you need anything; I'm his mother, Amelia." She walked out again and Dean couldn't manage any words. As the older women opened the door, Castiel stumbled in and foisted the cup of ice towards him proudly. 

As time passed, Castiel just sat on the bed with him and talked the day away. It was a good process, Cas would talk, Dean would eat some ice and longingly stare out the window in hope that he could come up with a reason or a way to leave.

He didn't want to live if he was an abomination like this. His dad had trained him in what to do, taught him the ins and out and where when and how it would go. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave sam. And a piece of him that he didn't want to recognize, gripped at his heart and couldn't stand the thought of what his death would do to Cas. He shouldn't care about him. He should've ran while he had the chance. His mind was playing tricks on him and everything just felt wrong and unsettling. He was a hunter. This was wrong by a every definition of wrong that his dad had drilled into him.

       But he wasn't delusional, he couldn't deny that what Amelia had said sounded like a utopia and fit what he was feeling as though it were a glove. It didn't hurt that Cas was kind, educated, respectful, and he looked great. But Dean wasn't gay, Cas just- played at his heartstrings in a way that made him want to tear them out. 

       "-so would you like to?" Cas was looking at him smiling, in a soft juvenile kind of way. Crap, he hadn't been paying attention. It wasn't like he had to respond; he hadn't said a word all day basically and especially not to Cas now . So he went with the slightly less scary way, (which included actually forcing himself to come up with a coherent sentence) Dean chose to clear his throats and nod his head. And to Cas, it was like his birthday and Christmas all in one, his smile got brighter and he adjusted himself to leaning against the headboard. "I know you haven't really been in the mood to socialize, but- if you'd be up to it; we could go downstairs and you could make yourself a sandwich.. I don't know what you want on it and all that.." Cas blubbered on Luke a nerdy kid who had finally gotten a chance to talk to his high school crush. 

      Dean just nodded, surprising even himself. Cas' eyes widened and the alpha nodded and opened the door. Dean pulled the sheets off of himself and became aware of his physical situation. With the clothes they had given him and his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, he thought he looked like a hippy. 

      The wood floor was cool even in the summer heat outside. He padded out if the room, taking quick observations everything. He didn't want it to be some kind of a trap where this was all a ploy. He could get used to Cas. 

      Wait? What was he thinking!? Cas was a were! He couldn't be thinking of Cas like that. John would find him- and he'd find out. And he'd torture Dean and salt and burn him, and he'd kill everyone else too! Cas didn't deserve that.. He didn't want to die.

oOo

      Dean sat in the car silently and just listened as he watched his dad drag a thrashing mass along the ground. He knew where the guy was headed. A shallow grave filled with gasoline and salt. 

      Mark. That was his name. He had heard John talk about him before, he had even complimented the mans hunting skills and tactics. He lived the real hunter lifestyle; no kids or relationships. A man married to his work like most. That meant that no one would miss him or report him missing, hunters didn't leave tracks that could be followed in the time of death. 

       But the man was sloppy, hooked up with a were and gotten bitten in the process, that's what John had said. Dean didn't have really much of an option but to believe him, unless he wanted to join Mark in the hole in the ground. That wasn't his idea of a good time.

       Mark wasn't a man, John had said. Mark didn't exist anymore, only a nameless were; who they doing doing a favor by putting him out of his misery before he hurt some or spread the sick disease onto some else. John had strong views on the things to say the least. And just because Mark was a friend, it didn't change anything. That was what scared Dean. If John was willing to effortlessly light his own friend on fire and bury him alive due to some genetic changes; what would he do to Dean if something worse did happen? 

      He never told Sammy what happened. John had come up with some excuse that they had followed some dead end lead and had just been driving all night. Dean knew that Sam didn't buy into it, John would've been a lot angrier and a ton drunker for sure. 

      And on the way home, John had threatening suggested that Dean not act childish and start calling John by his name at all times. In his words, he wasn't going to be embarrassed by his own blood acting like a petulant little queer boy. It wasn't like Dean confronted him much anyways. The man was at bars most of the times, and if he wasn't, he had probably bribed some stripper with the last of their months social security check. But in all that, he did never hit Sam.

OoO

    Deans heart was flying a million miles an hour. He couldn't figure out where he was. It felt like a load of bricks was crushing down on his chest. He couldn't breath, he knew he must be dying. 

       Dying outside? He felt warm, he smelled flowers, he couldn't hear all the noises of nature around him. The weight on him seemed to lesson as he desperately breathed, gasping as his eyes darted open rapidly. They opened to see a frantic Cas, holding him and brushing his hair back. Dean wanted to explain, he wanted to tell him to let go, that these episodes happened. John had said they were just quiet tantrums Dean threw because his mind hadn't developed in the right way.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment???

      "Breath.." He instructed carefully, holding Dean up after what he assumed was a panic attack. He hoped he hadn't caused it, maybe it had been the amount of people in their home earlier. Maybe it was still his body to adjusting the stark change which was all Michaels fault.

      To Castiels internal joy, he was beaming, and all because in Deans stake; the omegas natural instincts were shining through which eased his worry that maybe the symptoms were from not reacting to the bite safely. That was a fear for turning anyone, if their bodies rejected it, they'd die a brief but painful death, normally leaving a distraught and disturbed mate who normally blamed themselves. 

     Dean was scenting him for the first time on his own accord. His shoulders rose and fell and Cas attempted to stay as still as possible as not to disturb him or upset him more than he already was. He was about to explain to Dean that it would be okay and supportive things like that, a finger covered his mouth. 

      "Don't talk.. or move.. O-or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth.." The crowched figure said from below his vantage point. It was muffled but he could clearly understand the shallow bodied almost cute threat. "B-bring me to a b-bathroom.." 

     He nodded and easily picked Dean up in the same position he had been in while he was scenting him. As Castiel trudged to their master bathroom, he noticed Dean hands were balled up in fists between both of their chests, and a fair amount of assorted scars adorned each, too many in Castiel' point of view. He would've liked to get a closer look, possibly treat any wounds that needed it, and kiss the scars, but Dean was already crawling out of his hold and into the bathroom where he quickly shut the door and locked it.

Dean was everything that Cas had ever looked for in a mate as far as he could tell. He couldn't wait to get to know him well enough to judge it completely. But they were mates so he trusted that they were practically made for each other, Cas hadn't been presented for too long and he was glad to have found Dean when he did. His rut was coming up next month. 

oOo

      Castiel had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed so to speak. He hadn't been hungry for breakfast and had snapped at Gabriel when the younger beta had asked for a ride to school. It was just looking up to be a bad day in his book.

     His first few hours were a wreck. He was clumsy and out of touch with his body, agitated, and he started to feel like he was going to get sick. Cas couldn't get sick, he had a test later that he'd studied for way too long. So he didn't know what it could possibly be.

     His last hour of the day, gym. All he had to do was run some laps and stretch. It was an easy class overall so he figured he could live through it one more hour. Cas changed into some more fitting clothes and for the first portion of the class. 

 

      And then it really hit him, everything smelled wrong, felt wrong, and was just awful. Apparently he was angry at everything too, but after he threatened to fight someone (not that he remembered it), he was sent to the office where his mother was waiting. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. "Honey.. can you come home with me? You presented sweetheart; and I bet you'd much rather go through your rut at home away from all of this.." Amelia was calm and level headed, she was a good mother, and it would take more than a rut to keep her away from keeping her sons safe. 

     Castiel was always the quiet and reserved one of the family. The rest of them had all silently assumed that it was most likely for him to be a beta, or; even though the chances were small to none, a surprise omega of sorts. They would've loved him all the same. But he was an alpha now, this was a different situation then they had with Michael or Balthazar. 

      If presented beta, they could go on with life as normal and still largely be a functioning member of an member, mostly no restrictions them growing up either. They were safer. Alphas, were looked at to be more headstrong, fight first; ask questions later. One lead the pack and the rest were mainly leaders in their homes or communities, they grew up knowing their position and power, some abused it.

      Omegas however, were a special case. If they presented young, they were mainly kept family oriented with only very close friend who in most cases, were betas or other omegas. A good majority were advised against sports or dangerous activities in which injuries effecting the more omega regions, could be injured to the point possible infertility. Not that most in Castiels pack cared about it, but it was a large demographic that did. Cas thought it wasn't fair, his father had always treated his mother as an equal, and he intended to do the same someday. At the time though, all he was in need of was a shower, something to drink, and a nice bed. The bad waves of rut hadn't started so the ride home was more awkward than uncomfortable. He knew it was a natural process, but he couldn't help but hate it. 

OoO

      Twenty minutes was too long. Dean had been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes and the alpha hadn't heard a sound from his spot next to the door. First, he knocked. No response. He began to worry, what if Dean had another panic attack? He could've hit his head and sustained an injury that seriously hurt him! Cas anxiously knocked multiple times before twisting the doorknob hard enough that it popped out of its place in the door and the door flew open. 

      The bathroom was empty and silent, except for the sound of air rushing in from the open window. Open window, no mate, the two combined made Cas begin to looked around desperately. He looked everywhere that he was aware that existed in his home. He called Deans name frantically as he searched around his home, afraid maybe that Dean had fallen from the window and was stuck somewhere, injured and not able to reach Cas. He was absolutely terrified.

      After about under an hour, he began calling as many pack members as had been at his house with Deans arrival. Even Michael offered to help him, he could tell it was his older brother's way of trying to sat sorry somehow. As soon as people arrived they began looking, afraid of the hunters and the fact dean could've made them aware of the packs whereabouts. 

    Castiel was trying to stay calm in case they came across Dean, but his heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and he couldn't seem to stop thinking of all the bad things that could've happened to his mate in such a short time. Even though the chance was slim, what if Dean went into heat? It was unlikely but he knew his mate wouldn't fall into the trap of his own minds making, he was strong.

     And according to the Benny, a member of their pack who was also a police officer, Dean was strong enough to lower himself out of the window safely and onto the ground without harm, that thought relieved him but it didn't make sense. 

     Why would he have wanted to leave on his own volition? The alpha had meant to be nice, he began to blame himself for scaring his mate away, he had only meant to be nice, show him what it meant to be in a pack. His mother seemed to sympathize with Dean more than he had expected, not that she wasn't scared, the whole pack was on edge.

       They set up a map of the surrounding area and told Castiel they would send a few people out but the majority had to leave due to how late it had gotten. He understood and joined the group going on, he got no sleep and got home the next morning around seven to help them again. It had been eleven hours and Cas had about had enough. He needed his mate home, he knew when that happened, he would apologize and help Dean with whatever his mate needed into to come to be a happy member of the pack and his mate. 

     The next night, more people searched. He had planned to go with the group but his mother had insisted he get some sleep. "If you give yourself a heart attack over this, there's going to be no one for Dean to come home to now is there?" She persuaded him. With all the thought swimming around in his mind, he was surprised he slept at all. The moment he slid into bed he passed out, dreaming of childhood dream of a mate and a family, comforting thoughts. He needed it. He had learned enough from what his parents had thought him about mates is that they're coexistence is necessary for the both of them to be happy, with one gone or one too powerful, the balance fell and the mating benefitted neither of them. He knew Dean was feeling the pain too. Like his heart was just going to burst in anguish.

      The following day he began to reach out to Benny more to see if his work abilities could grant them any luck in finding Cas' mate. They checked hotels, homeless shelters, hospitals. All of their online registries that were available. So far none in the nearest few towns had shown to have any luck or information on anyone even close to Dean appearance or description. 

      "Brother- maybe he just.. caught a flight or something? He could've been out of state by now even if he had been walking. Could've headed east if he caught himself a ride somehow.. I know it's our last choice but at least consider." Benny tried to reason with him, the older alpha was realistic and he had heard from Amelia that the boy was almost mourning his mate and it was affecting his quality of judgment.

      "Benny please- just do one more check tonight after you're done with work; and then I'll leave you alone." Cas tried to come back with some kind of leeway. "I promise on my role as alpha." He put his hand out to shake with the man and was glad when Benny nodded and shook. 

     "I'll call you if I find anything but don't wait for it like it's definitely going to happen. This is a big world, lots of places he could be hiding.." Benny slipped in his gun and shooed him out of his office. I've got work to do, I'll be at your house tomorrow for searching again." 

      Cas just knew it had to happen this time, Dean had to pop up on the radar soon, he just had to. He needed him to. Cas needed his mate back.

Around seven, after all day of hovering over the phone just as he was told not to do, the phone rang. Cas picked up on the first ring and he heard Benny's voice immediately. "-Alright, so don't jump to any conclusions but.. I've got an omega John Doe who popped up in a hospital in North Hartford last night. Might be him, but it also might n-" 

"Thanks Benny!" He cut him off and was already grabbing his keys and running out of the house. The painfully long ride was silent and anxious. Dean might be only fourty five minutes from him. 

As he entered the hospital he saw a member of a local member of another pack, likely the one who alerted Benny and nodded as to recognize him as he asked the woman at the desk, about Dean. She pointed him up some stairs down the hall to the 'John Doe' and he eagerly almost ran there.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read btw ✌️

        He blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting harshly to bright unfiltered lights coming from around him. Everything seemed to be white and clean. Was this heaven? Was he really dead? He couldn't believe it but he wasn't surprised, after the beating his father had unleashed when he had come clean about the incident, he expected a quick end. 

     But as soon as he began to feel comfortable in the thought of Death. John Winchester walked in. He wasn't dead apparently. 

•••••Cas•••••

     As he was about to walk in, he noticed an older man duck into the cubicle type space and sit down. He assumed he had just gotten a false lead but he stayed close just in case. Cas was about to walk away until he started hearing voices. 

      "Really? You got y'rself put in hospital? You're that much offa' wimp now?"

       "I-I must've passed out or s-something.. I didn't call 911..! O-or come here on purpose- w-we can just lie and sneak out t-tonight..!" 

      "Like I'd help you.. How 'bout you jump out the window like an animal? 'Cause I thought I could trust you..! And now ya' go and make yourself as useless as Sam. He's not even a hunter 'nd he's better than you."

      "D-dad.. One of them a-attacked me! And then I passed out and I got bit! W-we can fix it! I'll find a spell or something.." The pleading voice, was quite obviously, Dean. And that monster of a father of his, had hurt him! He wasn't going to let the anguish that that hunter caused his mate, to continue any longer. 

      He barged in and stood over the older hunter threateningly. "Get out." The alpha demanded. John looked as though he would be willing to put up a fight but looked back at Dean and shrugged. 

      "Good luck playin' housewife Dean." The man spat his name like it was something unholy and Cas made sure to 'accidentally' step on his heel as he left. He moved to the seat next to the bed and looked up at his mate genuinely. 

     Bruises scattered around his beautiful face and he was adorned in a fight worthy black eye. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you.. I'd like to help." Cas explained, trying to take his hand before Dean momentarily flinched, and then allowed him access. "We were worried sick.. Please don't go back to that awful man. If he has hospitalized you now, he is likely to do worse in the future.." It was the alphas time to plead. When he saw though, that the confusion became laced with guilt, he softened his approach. "Everyone will be gracious if you'd like to come back. Our pack will make sure he never hurts you again. We're not the one to run from.."

     Dean wouldn't meet his gaze, the emerald green eyes seemed to be glazed over with a constant shine of tears that he never saw fall. He looked everyone but Cas and only moved at all when the nurse entered the room. She sent Cas a glance and then back at Dean. "You're awake.. I hope you've got insurance bud, the doc feels bad at the prices but everyone's got to make money somehow ya know." The amber haired woman continued and Dean sat silent as Castiel gave them all of Deans new information. Dean eyed it suspiciously the for a few but when they prevued the bill, his eyes about bulged out of his head.

The nurse left and he leaned over to Cas. "Normally I just r-run when they're not looking, you can fend for yourself.." When he realized his mate was serious and actually looked as though he were about to leave.

"What? No. Why in the world would you run from the doctors?" Cas asked, flipping through the packet she had given him, and started to fill it out. 

Dean looked at him as though he had the intelligence of a fly and raised an eyebrow. "So that w- I don't have to pay for the bill." He defended, looking through the new clothes cas brought him. "You really like this silk stuff or something?"

He took advantage of Deans attempt for casual conversation but frowned at what he had first said, "I have insurance, and while you were missing we added you to mine. -and yes, a physic friend of our packs gave them to me for you, when I presented." He explained and Dean shook his head.

"I'm not gonna' mooch off your insurance.. Wait you- you knew that I was coming?" 

At that question, Cas shook his head and closed the finished packet. "I knew eventually someone had to, she knew who you were. It was against the rules for her to tell me so she gave me the clothes in exchange. You being a hunter and human was not in the plan, but it was worked around.. And when we go back- things will try to stay as normal for you as they can, please don't hunt us anymore, but feel free to act more human, not everyone is pleased with the wolf side." Cas attempted to be as comforting as he could but Dean still looked uneasy about it.

•••••Dean•••••

This guy was vague, Dean didn't want to let himself roped back in only to find out the things his Dad had said, were true. "W-what do you want from me? Specifically." He asked as he studied the man for any signs of lying or chances of misleading information. 

He watched him think for a moment, in that split second he wasn't smiling. He looked broken, sad, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. And who's fault was that? Dean easily brought himself to blame for all of it. He was a selfish jerk and Cas was trying. But cas was a were. And somehow so was he.

       "I'd like you to like the pack.. I'd like you to not run away anymore. I'd like to get you to like me someday in the future. I want you to like yourself like this.. I'd like you to acknowledge the mate bond. I want you to feel the same things I feel for you, for me. I'd like you to be happy with the kind of things that I hope your future holds. I'd like to have a family eventually.. But I don't want anything for you that you don't want for yourself, unless it's accepting who you are. Which I hope to God, happens soon enough." He ranted as Dean finally met his eyes as he spoke. 

       He shook his head, he knew cas wouldn't understand exactly, his father made wishes and made them come to fruition. He wanted to trust Cas. "But if I end up with that.. what do you want from me- in return." Dean added to clarify. 

      From his position in the bed, he could see him clearly and could almost physically see the wheels turning in his head, his eyes widened and he made a sort of smile. "I-I'd like for you to come home. And-and Id like to share my home with you and my life too..! And I'd like you to be my mate and I'd like to have a family with you.." Oh god, Dean couldn't believe it. 

A part of him wanted all of it, a growing large part. And Cas was perfect so why not, there was his father, but Cas had well enough scared the man off, he wasn't a hunter really now so that wasn't an issue. "Fine." Cas seemed to react to his statement before even he could register it mentally. 

"G-great..! Well, once the nurse comes back, we can go.. I'll call my family and when you get back.. We can get you a good meal and some sleep. Is that alright?" Dean nodded and he didn't have to wait long before Cas was filling up the awkward silence with a one sided conversation, which dean had no problem with. The nurse came and went. The car ride was slow and the nice music was calm and nondescript. It was good and peaceful.

And then they arrived home; where, the whole Novak family was waiting for them, all not sure what to think and were willing to hear Deans side of the story. 

      Dean, however, was less than happy about it all. What if he accidentally made one of them mad? Or there was some kind of miscommunication? He didn't want to get hurt. He knew there was no way they could all be as nice and excepting of him, as Cas had been, it was unlikely. 

        He wasn't aware of how a pack worked, or even in truth to some extent, a very functioning family. Amelia hugged him in a way that made him paranoid to be crushed but also gave him what Ellen had for years, motherly love. She examined his bruises and just shook her head. He knew if she had known his idiocy that landed him in the situation, she wouldn't have even wanted to get near him.

       Cas' siblings came up one or a few at a time, most were older and one was younger. They gave him sympathy that he knew, in no world, he deserved. Dean hated their kind words when he knew they didn't know. After a word with Cas, they arranged to have everyone come into the dining room so Dean could explain. 

       "I-I'm sorry. -I don't know why you're being nice to me when all I've done is waste your time.." They all tried to chime in at once so he began to talk again. "-I made the choice to find m-my dad and I told him honestly what had happened; he-he was real generous. 'Didn't salt and burn.. But m-my bodies been reacting w-weird to this and i-it scared another hunter- s-so he got mad.. and then I woke up in the hospital.. And I-I've just cost you all money and time and effort.." It felt good to get off his chest, the weight was lifted so now he could finally be honest! If they didn't kick him out. But, none of them moved, they sat in silence and he couldn't tell if the glances they were flashing to each each other, were in fear or hate. 

     "Salt and burn?!" Cas' voice boomed from behind him, and it was definitely anger. "He was planning to kill y- oh my god..!" In less than a second the alpha was at his side and crouched, kissing his hands as he held them. "I should've thrown him out that hospital window." He tried not to blush and cry from all the emotions he was feeling. He could feel Cas hugging him gently. He could also hear certain things being said.

"I say that we go hunt down the sick b!stard and give him the taste of his own medicine." 

"Changes? Oh dear, I hope he's alright. Luckily it wasn't heat.. If anything else happens, poor Castiel'll have a fit!" 

"I'm glad for the two. I was getting afraid that maybe we'd never seen Dean again. I hoped for Cas' sake."

"Dean.. Can you get up?" He was brought back to his normal state of consciousness to see everyone around them, talking- their tones ranged from angry to scared. He felt those and everything in between. And yet somehow he managed to make his legs work and he got himself to walk upstairs with Cas, relieved that the shakiness and pain was diminishing. "My mother brought you soup. I brought it up here while she talked to you. I-i thought maybe you were tired of all the noise- or maybe you just wanted sleep- or just wanted food- and if soups not good I can-"

"Cas, soups good. I'll eat it right here where you put it and that's good." Dean explained as he stopped Cas' rant, almost fearing he'd run out of breath. "You're doing fine.." His hand supporting him resting on the bed moved over slightly and resting partially over his mates.


	6. 6

      He accepted the food and was holding his hand! Cas knew he had the best mate in the world. Dean was fitting everything Missouri had told him about. 

     As he laid next to Dean as he ate, he realized, he would do anything for dean. He'd choose Dean over the pack, He loved Dean more than he had ever loved anyone else. Cas was aware it would take time for them to fully understand each other. But while consummating their bond it would be sure to happen. Their cycles weren't just a time to create pups, it also to create a deep, personal and trusting bond that can't fully form until then.

     Pups. He couldn't beleive he hadn't brought it up, Dean could go into heat anytime and Cas wanted his mate to be fully aware of the possible consequences of it. And he had no idea how he was to do it, in order to not scare Dean away again. Pups were his dream! They'd be heir to the pack and he knew he'd love them more than he loved himself!

     He'd wait til breakfast, he decided, because that way everyone else in the home would be gone and it would be bright enough outside that Dean couldn't run far without getting caught and brought back to him. So for the time being, they eventually both slept, closer than he had thought dean would let him. They both needed the physical contact, to be able to have the reassurance that only they could get from each other.

      Cas dreamt peacefully of the future and he loved it. But he didn't wake up in the future. He woke up in an empty bed. And an empty bed meant no Dean, Dean couldn't be gone again already. Not again. 

       His mind shot from anger to fear to love as he flew down the staircase and went to grab the phone to call the pack again. "Cas honey.. We're in the living room." His mother? He could not figure out one reason that why she should be here, he loved her but he and Dean should be bonding. Then, as he walked into the large room, he figured out why. 

        Dean was laying on the couch with his head across her legs and draped in a thin sheet. His hair was slicked to his face and his features stood of bright red. His breathing was short and hard and the sheet clung to him. And the scent, it was Dean and more, sweet apple pie and the smell of the ocean! He had waited too long and it was too late to warn Dean, the first waves had already hit; hard as far as he could tell. "Let him sleep for now.. He's not doing well.. He called me early this morning, I'm guessing that's when it started..?" Cas nodded and sat in a chair across from them quietly. "I'll leave when he wakes up.. If you're suited to take care him as well and help him in the case of just his needs. Im trusting that you can and will make sure this boy isn't starved away by this first heat."

     "I-I'll take care of his needs before I'll even consider t-the actual need." He found it getting increasingly harder though, to concentrate on his mom instead of going right to thinking of the protective instincts of anyone being that close to him during some an influential and important time in their mating and bonding. But his mother was an omega, and a grown adult, she knew more about it that he could ever try to understand.

         He could feel the familiar kind of burn begin seeping through his body as he could tell she was speaking, but he couldn't understand any of it. His rut was beginning and his mother was taking time to explain she made meals or something and already fed Dean, and it was killing him. 

     Things were becoming less clear and he was loosing control. He felt unaware of his movements, and his memory was slipping. One moment his mother was waving goodbye and the next he was aware, he was in bed? He didn't remember getting there. But then something moved and he saw stars. Cas looked down and saw Dean spooned into him, on his knot. Oh god. His heart was racing and he tried desperately to remember even one shred of information he needed to make sense of the situation he was in. "C-cas stop moving.." Dean. Again, Oh god. 

        How in the world had he became knotted to Dean? Why had Dean let him? Well, he knew why, the heat and rut, but still; he couldn't process it. His  mate was tied to him and he couldn't remember a second of it. So he sat and tried to think, and, not being aware that his knot had died down, (never having been put in the situation before), when Dean pulled off of him and turned to curl into him again. He passionately kissed Cas before nuzzling his head into the crook between his neck and his chest.

        Cas was in shock. Dean seemed to be so free, so comfortable all of a sudden. He wasn't a needy hot mess that the alpha had expected. His mate spelled of his soap and usual scent, but with a little extra something sweet, like peachs and cream. "You're smellin' like a dog would Cas.." As he laughed vibrantly into him he could feel Deans hands curl up against his chest. "What's with the sudden silent treatment..?" He couldn't remember what in the world he might've said during the creating of their bond

"M-Mind catching me up on our conversations..?" He asked, trying to be casual about it. 

"For the past three days you've been nothing but 'I love you' and other sappy junk like that. You should probably remember it when you spend fifteen minutes explaining how much you appreciate my d!ck even though it's tiny." Dean explained, "I'm feeling up for another one of our showers.." Cas felt that his body agreed with Dean and he noticed that Deans did too. "Wanna chase me again..?"

And Cas was already following after him the second he said it. He had heard that chasing was great for not-true mates who had infertility problems. Not that he and Dean would ever have to worry about that. Unless Dean or Cas had a problem individually, they were bound to have pups if they chose to. Castiel was set for it, they were great to improve a bond and the functionality of the mated pairs home and pack. He knew Dean was probably hoping to also. Most omegas did, and if the small chance that Dean didn't, did occur, he would accept it and step down from pack Alpha.

But he'd worry about that when he wasn't knotted to Dean in the shower.

oOo

Amelia had assured Dean that his short heat was normal and safe before quietly and privately slipping the pregnancy tests over to Cas. "I know you haven't explained it to him yet." It was a threat and encouragement, something only his mother could muster. Terrifying but reasonable. He just nodded and after hi mother left, joined Dean who was spread out over the couch in a seemingly uncomfortable position. He looked calm and collected, at peace with himself finally. "So.. full moons next week" Cas blurted and immediately regretted it as Dean groaned and curled up on himself. 

"Can't ya just drug me and lock me in a closet or something..? I've seen those mo- the wolves out.." It hurt to hear what Dean had meant to say. Monsters. The peaceful cover seemed to just be a ploy to get Cas to drop the fact that his mate was denying himself true happiness and love that he deserved. 

He wasn't going to ever drug his mate, that was an awful thought. "No.. you'll be fully aware of yourself, no one is going to hurt you. -And I know for a fact, that you won't lay a hand on anyone and harm them in any way, you have my word." He protested, sitting next to him and running his hand through the dusty blond hair. "And it does help our bond..! It lets us get to know all aspects of each other." Cas stated proudly, he wanted Dean to like his wolf! It was a proud thing for an alpha, his wolf was like his other half. It gave him another sense of reassurance with Dean. It trusted Dean and had accepted him as mate and pack since he had first been aware of him in his home the week before.

      "Cas. Just 'cause of.. this stuff, it doesn't mean I'm just gonna bend over and marry you. I'm my own guy." Dean was quick to defend himself and Cas tilted his head, not understanding what Dean meant to say.

       "We are mated. There's no need for us to get married- unless you would want one. Then of course. But I don't understand your correlation, you're always your own person. As my mate, we rule the pack as equals with our own opinions. And as my mate, I'll probably value your opinions more than most.." He kissed his temple shortly and smiled at him. "My father never got to meet you but I'm sure he would've loved you. You're just as stubborn as my mother." Cas smirked as he defended himself against his mates playful fighting.

      Dean sighed and Cas relaxed at the smooth vibrations coming from the noise. "Thank you.. You're a real good man Cas.." The pads of his fingers gently brushed against the fading bruises that came from Deans father and Dean just looked down. The alpha knew that John was bad, and he knew he would do anything to protect Dean. He would be the companion and supporter that John never was. "-But you're an awful liar. What was your mom bein' all secretive about, I heard 'Don't tell Dean' but, for the sake of our love life- tell Dean."

       Cas froze, he could tell he had flushed white. He had wanted to prepare, to come Dean with love and pie and his plans for their future. But for the time being, all he had was a few pregnancy tests and a mate wrapped around the human societies views of normal. "She thinks you could be- since you're an omega- you might uh, well you may be pregnant.." He mumbled just above a gentle whisper, and slid Dean one of the tests. Before Dean could respond, Cas cheerfully noted; "We might not have caught this time, being so newly mated, it may take a few heats or so for you to catch." He explained in a textbook tone, that he could see passed right through one ear and out the other and Deans eyed seemed to bore through the box. 

      "I- No..! This isn't possible! It's just not- you're joking.." His mates face desperately searched his as his heart sank, he had hoped that just maybe Dean would see his side of things.  "I-I'm all dude.. no kids are coming out of that.. I get you werewolves are wired differently and all but this is medically impossible..!"  
    
      Cas slid off the couch slowly and kneeled in front of him, holding his hands with a comforting and pitying smile. "You know I have a knot.." He attempted to lighten the mood but Dean just looked away. "That's because I'm an alpha; we.. can fertilize and some can have more dominant personalities.. But you- you're just wonderful Dean and I'm blessed to have you as my mate; you're an omega.. All omegas can have children, and I'd be ecstatic if you'd be willing to have mine. And if you don't, then it'll just be us and I've got no problem with that either.. It is completely normal and common to most shifters and us." He leant down and kisses him hand to look up at him from a different angle, he was simply basking in his love for his mate.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad won't work so I probably won't be able to add another chapter til then. And I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

       Kids? Kids were a responsibility. They were a risk. He knew he wasn't fit to have them, no matter what Cas said; even if in some crazy sort of world, it did happen, he would be an awful father. And then Cas would leave him, and he'd end up alone and angry, and a horrible father, like his dad. It was the circle of things, Cas was deep in puppy love of some sorts for Dean, and hadn't seemed to have figured it out yet. "I can't be a good father." He stated, staring down at his hands in contemplation and remorse for not deserving someone as great as Cas had been. 

     "Of course you can. Almost all omegas can- if you'd like, we could go to the doctor and get you tested.. But you had a safe, non-life threateningly painful heat, so, all signs point to you being a good dad." Cas explained in a chipper way, as though a teacher boosting the confidence of younger student with low moral. "My friend Adam, has a mate named Alfie, who's a bit shorter than you but is an omega like you. They have three pups. Two girls and a boy, perfectly healthy. But for the first few months they could speak, Alfie was almost playfully angry with Adam constantly- the brute of an alpha had the kids call Alfie, mom." The alpha laughed but Dean just shook his head. 

      He hoped Cas would just understand and move on, like everyone else. "I don't care if I can. I just shouldn't. I'll end up like my dad and-" 

        "You're not a monster who would hit someone out of ignorance.." His mate butted in frustratedly. "You're letting him ruin your life Dean! And I hate it.. I hate it so much- because you deserve the world, and instead you got an awful man who doesn't deserve any of the happiness and spirit that he's achieved in taking from you." 

       His blue seemed to burn with a passion that only came from the sun, a preacher on Sunday, and dying love. "You'll be the most wonderful father, and if you can't believe me- I'll.. I'll make every day Father's Day for you! So that everyone can see in you, what I see in you. A righteous man." Dean wanted to cry, he could fathom how or why Cas would say things like that. 

      Cas was good. Cas was pure. Cas deserved everything good about the world. And as Cas had taught him during their mating, the bite mark on his shoulder, meant a lifelong bond that- if kept too long, would lead to the event that if one died, the other would soon follow. He didn't want that for Cas. If he died now, he knew Cas could move on, live a good life with a good person, have a few kids, die old. The pure life. He knew if he ran away that he'd have to make sure not to run into any hunters, especially his dad. He knew then, that he could 'sever the bond' as Cas called it, and his blue eyed puppy could move on. They'd both be better off, well, Cas would be, and that's good enough for him.

       "When you think too much, you look like you're in pain.." The low sound of his mates voice brought him back to reality. He had to play it cool, wait for Cas to let down his guard a little, then he'd catch a bus to who knows where. That would make things right again, he'd save Cas.

      -1 week later Cas-

       He waved through the screen door at Gabriel's car as it drove away, and unlocked the house. "Dean- you won't believe the news!" He exclaimed with a laugh, the combination of his brother's awkward presentation of deciding to go to college, and the amount of caffeine and sugar he had discovered at Gabes apartment, combined, both made him a laughing mess on the way home. He slid his black shoes off and carefully climbed up the stairs, awaiting the familiar beautiful smile that always came from Dean after a long day. But, as he neared the top and began his way down the hall, he heard only complete silence and the distant buzzing of the air conditioner. "Dean? Honey?" He called and knocked first before opening the door.

       First ref flag, the closet door was closed, Dean never closed it. His mate had told him it was some hunters myth from when he was a child, of course Cas believed him. 

      Second red flag. Deans bed side table, normally sporting his alarm clock, a to do list, and an assortment of this weeks book and gum, only held a blinking alarm clock. No books, no mints, no gum, no notes, no pictures him or Dean or Deans brother. Practically wiped clean. 

         Third red flag. Deans side of the closet was empty, his drawers followed the trend. But a note was taped to the top draw. It was obviously Deans handwriting, and it took every fiber in Cas' being to read it and not just fall apart in immediate fear. 

     - Dear Cas  
               You're a good man. And you deserve more than I can ever give you. I know you probably think I'm being rash, or being too quick to decide, but I know this is right. Don't worry about me anymore. I'll be as good as gone in a day or two. I've been doing my research, it says if I break the bond, that it'll only take you a really short amount of time to move on. And that'll be nice for everyone. I'm out of your way and you can forget I was ever here. I'm like your first high school crush, forget and move on. Please don't be mad, you'll come around. Please don't come looking for me, I know if you just look, there'll be potential mates just throwing themselves at you. This is for you.

      -Love, Dean

        His vision blurred. His bones seemed to bring to life the familiar burn of two days past full moon. He could feel Deans connection, he held onto it and clung for dear life, the alpha in him knew that they would never sever it. They would love and protect Dean, his Dean. His Dean who had the crazy thought, that for some reason, Cas would rather loose their bond and move on, then live their perfect life together.

His mate was alone! He had to fix that and go get him back! The alpha side finally took over. For him it was more of a grey blue of pain as he could tell his wolf was doing things. He didn't care, Cas tried to call to him through the bond but he could tell that the distance and time that had already passed, were chipping away at him and their mating. 

He starkly awoke in the warm dark of, due to scent, he recognized as Gabriel's living room. The fire place was being carefully tended to by his brother as he sat up. The alpha was only dressed in a blanket and he could feel the grime leftover from his earlier bout of changing. "You've got some apologizing to do.." Gabe sighed and leaned against the hearth, "You show up, in town, fully shifted, and then loot through Moms house, taking all of Deans shirts she was mending. Then, I have to come tranquilize you out behind your house. You're a wreck..!" His beta brother exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "And- we can't get dean to answer his phone. What'd you do." 

       The chastising stung but he knew he deserved it for apparently not properly taking care of his mate. "Dean left.. He's trying to sever our bond. He wants me to move on to somebody else- Gabe.. He thinks I'm- I'm delusional..! He must not think I love him.. I thought I told him enough..! I need him back Gabe.." 

      His brother's face softened, Cas wasn't even aware he was crying until he was handed a tissue and his brother hugged him. "Hey.. I bet there's just been some.. some miscommunication or something. Deano looked head over heals for you when he stopped by yesterday.. Maybe he just.. needs a break?" Despite his brother's comforting words, he knew what the letter said, it felt burned into him. "We'll find him.. We did last time and we can do it again; you're his mate, you're everyone's alpha, we can't stay together without you. "

       "No- he doesn't want me.. I don't want to burden him.."

"Look we'll find him- we'll get him back.."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is slow! Still looking for a beta!

His arm slapped against the side table, desperately reaching to attempt to shut up the ringing noise he assumed was coming from his alarm clock. When the noise ceased to stop, he rolled over, blinking the sleepy fog out of his vision until he could see the phone well enough to pick up and answer it. "-hello..?" He groaned into the phone as he rolled over again, phone in hand.

"H-hey.. uh- is this, Cas? Cas Novak?" It was a strange woman's voice that he didn't recognize. The nervous questioning tone in her voice made him sit up in un settling curiosity. 

He nodded but then realized she couldn't see him. "I'm- yes!" The dark haired man blurted out. 

"Oh- good-good.. uh- my friend, Dean.." Dean, Dean had found a woman? Already? He hadn't even severed the bond but he had time to just string Cas along while he was out meeting women. Cas was in an angry stage of fighting the internal battle with the lack of bond. "-I knew.. He told me about some accident- b-but he's been real sick.. and I'm scared it's not the kinda' sick where I-I can take him to a hospital.. and he's got your name with- pack information as a note in his contacts.. I found another guy like you guys b-but he only said that Dean should already've died.." She was nervous and he could tell she was almost whispering. 

Dean was sick? That didn't make any sense to Cas, the mate who chose to sever it, always felt the least impact. "Where is he? I'm coming.." He almost growled it out, slipping into a pair of jeans and a shirt. He wasn't going to let Dean die! Even if Dean didn't want him, the alpha knew he'd make sure Dean lived long enough to be happy with someone else. 

"Chicago.. I live in an apartment downtown. Do you live in the area..? I-I could call you a cab or something.."

"We live in Montana.." How in the world had Dean gotten to Chicago? He was absolutely sure that that was not safe for Dean. The city was dangerous, there were shifty people and too many chances for Dean to get hurt. He needed to get Dean safe again, even if he wasn't his mate. "I'll get there." He hung up quickly.

         Castiel hated metatron with a burning passion, but ever since the angel had lost a deal with a demon that Cas had had to save him from, the angel was indebted to him. So he prayed, hoping the angel would keep his ends of the deal. "What do you want mutt?" The not so attractive angel stood above his position on his knees, looking rightfully pissed. 

       "Take me to Dean." He demanded, his eyes burning with determination. Metatron only gave him a dirty glare before his stomachs lurched and Cas found himself in a bedroom he didn't recognize. "Dean..?" 

Dean was curled up on a bed, all of the sheets strewn on the floor, a sweating mess and most definitely passed out. It still hurt him, even though he knew Dean had left him. "You're Cas? How'd you get here?- nevermind. He's been throwing up for a few weeks.. He told me you were supposed to be married or somethin' by now." A redhead in a beanie came up behind him and stood with her arms crossed. "What's he got? Some weird wolf poisoning? What?" She was just as on edge as he was, if not more.

       Cas wasn't slow at putting things together. 

1\. The bond had not been severed  
2\. Throwing up  
3\. The reason that could've caused Dean to leave in the first place had obviously stemmed from their after-heat conversation.

        He didn't want it to be true, the damage that the loneliness could've caused to Dean or it could be life threatening. It. It was alive. It was theirs. He wondered if Dean knew? It had only being a little over two months since that created the bond.

      "He'll be alright once he gets home.." Cas kneeled next to him a quick kiss of encouragement on the cheek. "He's just going to need some sleep, a long bath, and a good talk about what's going on- I'm sorry; but who are you?" He wasn't just going to pretend that he wasn't even a little bit jealous that his mate had been staying in the same apartment as someone else, without him.

       "We met on a case, a few years ago, we hit it off, and told people we were a sister-brother combo. It was a fun summer." Charlie smiled at him, a look of reminiscing on her face. "Then; he graduated, worked a lot of cases with his old man, and we occasionally talked. He missed you." Brother and sister. Cas was relieved, not only had Dean upheld his bond, he was also surrounding himself with at least one person he trusted. 

        He summoned Crowley back and heckled the demon for a new computer for Charlie and passage home with Dean. Even if the alpha was a dud at monopoly, he could still make negotiations where it mattered. 

       It was a new chapter, he decided, one with their it, no more confusion, and one where Dean believed in himself. Cas surely did. Back in their home, he had Dean carefully cushioned on their large bed. Window open just enough to let a fresh breeze in, a vase of lilacs on the nightstand, and his favorite pillows, just the way Dean did it himself. And as usual, he was out like a light.

       The omega was vaguely conscious while he gave him a shower but otherwise his body and mind seemed to be catching up to rebuilding the connection. Cas didn't dare touch the bed, he was too afraid to upset and wake up his sleeping beauty, who's scent now smelled slightly more like honey. 

       He had heard that pregnancy could change it but hadn't thought it would be that much, and now that it was his own mate it seemed like a change that could be spotted from space. 

Castiel was leaning against the wall, propped up on one arm and watching intently. They were both kids, it's not as though he understood any of it. He knew he had no place dragging Dean into the situation, of course his mate was now safer and hopefully happier, but Dean had made sacrifices too. Dean wasn't human, his father hated him, and he had another life to carry.

Castiel had been too caught up in the whole situation of Deans disappearance that he hadn't thought about it from the other perspective. He felt bad for the omega. The guy was college age; he had missed out on so many things that most people did. No parties, no drinking, no hot flings. 

He moved to hold his head and sat at a chair in the corner. Guilt seeped in and he wasn't sure what he could do. Of course he could never make it up to Dean. He had to get out. Castiel found himself the runaway and quietly ran down the wooden staircase. 

~Dean~

     He knew that Cas would be mad at him. When he had left, it had been the hardest thing he had ever been through. Cas was a home, he provided and wanted a cookie cutter picket fence type lifestyle for them, a hunters dream. Dean had had the opportunity to have a family, live a normal life, have some love. Instead- He had ended up at Charlie's in a bad mood because he couldn't drive with his current state of tears. 

       Cas deserved to hate him for what he did, he didn't expect the alpha to understand. The man didn't understand Deans worth, didn't know that he could get himself so much better. Dean knew he could never be a parent, much less a good one. And of course- Cas would've been the dad that any kid could dream of. 

     The blissful week following his heat had been the worst part. Dean was planning his escape and of course the wolf had no idea. Cas was in heaven and living a life of ignorance. They ate breakfast in bed, watched romantic movies, Cas explained their culture and the truth about wolves, and all while Dean remained as quite as could be. He didn't want to risk getting attached; which involved trying to shut out the memories of his heat out of his mind. The pair had been so intimate, he'd done things that he wouldn't have dreamed he'd ever do- and it actually meant something.

      It wasn't a simple one night stand gone wrong. Whatever the mate bond was, it had made Cas the first thing on his mind from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep. He'd never told him out loud that, well that he loved him. Dean hadn't said it since he was a little kid, an ignorant little kid at that.

      Grieving the relationships was something that he had expected. It was normal for everyone who had ever dated someone and ended things. But the way he felt after his first day leaving, was what he imagined it felt like to die slowly. Dean went through fazes where it felt as though he was on fire- yet moments later, as cold as ice. 

    On his way into the city, he had to stop four times so that he wouldn't throw up in his car. Everything he had read had told him it would be bad, but only for a minimal amount of time. The book had also said that the bite would go away, but after days of watching it and rubbing at it in the dingy apartment bathroom, he was beginning to grow worried. He had tried to sever it in the easiest way possible, creating distance and showing the mate that you wish to end things. Again, of course he'd much rather have stayed with Cas, but he couldn't be that selfish. The alpha deserved so much better than what he could offer.


End file.
